Players of tournament games require a network to enable them to play with one another remotely. But, in order for play to occur simultaneously, players must be informed that a game is ongoing or underway. Similarly, if one player wishes another player to join, the one player must invite the other, by in part, informing the other player of the time and location of play as well as information specific to the game the one player is participating in or forming. Accordingly, a communication means is required to bring players together. A communication means for remote players does not exist for players of real-world games where players use physical instruments where game data is based at least in part on sensor-acquired data.